


Tabled Emotions

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage, Poldark AU, Poldark S4, Post Kitchen Sex, Reconciliation, Reunions, Warding off Shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A little fluffy drabble,  post S4 Ep 3 table antics.  Nothing fancy, self editing.  Just for fun.





	Tabled Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the idea. Winston and Debbie are to blame for the madness.

“Well…I don’t think we are strangers any longer.”

She spoke softly as he rose to stand. Adjusting himself, Ross smiled down at his wife before holding a hand out to help her sit up.  Her bodice was still undone and her skirts hiked up around her thighs. The sight was delicious. The impromptu joining happening when they needed it and each other most. It was the final piece missing from his homecoming and the first real step in the mending of their marriage. For a few moments, the only shadows between them were their own; dancing on the walls of the kitchen, created by the firelight and their bodies.

“No, my love, we are no longer strangers in that sense. Then again we never were.”

She came to stand in front of her husband, smoothing her dress before instinctively touching his cheek, as a smirk came to his face.

“True. But in all our years together, you’ve never had your kitchen maid in the kitchen.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she was hurt in some way.

“Are you upset? That my need for you overcame my need for a bed?”

Smiling sweetly she replied,” No my love,on the contrary. In truth, if you hadn’t done something, I would have.”

“Hardly a ladylike thought, Demelza.”

“You must know by now that I’ll never be that lady, Ross.”

“And you must know I’m forever thankful for that.”

He wrapped her in his embrace, his arms encircling her tightly as he kissed her.  It wasn’t one of pent-up passion like earlier but one of tenderness and love. Pulling apart, they put their heads together, breathing each other in, exchanging their souls. Moments passed and they separated. She looked around and saw the basket of laundry strewn on the floor alongside his own coat and vest. Without a word, Demelza began to casually pick up the items, a noticeable blush coming to her face as she remembered how they got there in the first place.  She’d not seen that kind of impatience in her husband to make love to her since the first days of their marriage when he’d pull her away from chores in order to lead her to bed. As Ross moved to pick up his own clothing and shook them out, his eyes drifted to Demelza, watching her movements and felt the desire for her return.  He stopped her in the midst of what she was doing to bring her around to look at him.  Brushing the hair out of her face, he gave her a wicked grin.

“Leave that.  I think now I want to take my kitchen maid to bed.”

He took her by the hand, leading her out of the room until she tugged on his arm to stop him.

“What if Prudie or the children see the mess in the kitchen?” she asked between his kisses.

The giggles escaped her and he had to laugh with her.

“Then we’ll say that other duties took priority,”  he murmured against her neck.

She tilted her head with a smirk.

“A kitchen maid like that should be sacked.”

“You’re right she should. Except that she pleases me in many other ways.”

“What would the lady of the house say?” she asked.

“I hope she’d be understanding and let her stay.”

Demelza laughed and led him upstairs.

“Have no worries Captain. I believe she’ll be around for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie --so to speak--that came unbidden. Hope you enjoy


End file.
